1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a peripheral connecting device for an electronic device. In particular, the present invention relates to a peripheral connecting device for all kinds of peripheral devices to connect with a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices may have many functions, such as a telephone directory, schedule reminder, notebook, calculator, world time, balance sheet and so on. Portable electronic devices also provide information transmission services, such as network connection and email, and network management, such as system setting and information security. It is convenient to carry a portable electronic device which has small volume and light weight. For those reasons, people like using portable electronic devices. However, in the office, because the screen of the typical portable electronic device is small, using the portable electronic device for word processing or editing software is not as convenient as using a desktop computer.
To solve these problems of portable electronic devices such as a Personal Digital Assistant, FIG. 1 shows the peripheral connection configuration of a conventional Personal Digital Assistant. The Personal Digital Assistant 2 is connected to a portable keyboard 4. A user can input information to the Personal Digital Assistant 2 for word processing by using the keyboard. Then, the information input by the user is displayed on the screen of the Personal Digital Assistant 2. The screen of the Personal Digital Assistant 2 is smaller than that of a desktop computer. The small screen is impractical for the user, especially if large amounts of information are displayed.